


自首

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 变态德x受害者哈
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	自首

0.

我是来自首的。

1.

我是一个很普通的警察，黑发，戴着眼镜，镜片后面藏着被同事们称为“如翡翠一样好看的眼睛”。对，它们是绿色的。

今天晚上是我值班，原本想着最近都很太平，今天应该也不会有什么案子，我可以清闲一个晚上，不会有任何事和人来搅局。但...嘿，你知道墨菲定律的，对吧。

凌晨的时候，警局大门被推开，从外面走进来一个浑身是血，手里还拿着一柄斧子的少年。他看起来不会超过二十岁，正是最好的时候。

“你怎么了？是家人出什么意外了吗？”我赶紧冲上去，小心地避开了他手里的斧头。

天呐，斧头上还带着碎肉和骨渣。

我杀人了，少年把斧头扔到地上，在衣服上擦擦手，我把他杀死了。

他的眼神空洞，平静，没有恐惧也没有欣喜。

2.

来，把衣服换上吧。

我把少年带到审问室，给了他干净的衣服。

不行。他指着一件橙色的短袖，德拉科不喜欢我穿橙色。不行，我不能穿。不然他会生气的。

德拉科是谁？我耐心地问他。在带他过来的路上我悄悄打量着这个少年，他虽然身上没有明显的伤痕，但是却听话得异常。像是一件完美的调教产物。

是....他歪着头想了一会，似乎是给不出一个准确的定义。

是你的监护人吗？我小心地问他。

监护人？少年反问我，是吧，只不过他会和我做爱，每天都会。

那，我可以叫他过来吗？我总觉得少年口中的德拉科不是什么好人，说不定是个喜欢小孩的hentai，这种人就应该早早抓住然后扔进监狱里，让那些凶残的囚犯们好好教他做人。

不可以，他被我杀死了啊。少年说得很平静，十六下，我砍了他十六下。

你能仔细说说吗？我坐在少年对面，开始记录他的口供。

3.

我叫哈利•波特。他开口了，在椅子上坐得端端正正，我今年...抱歉，今年是几几年？

我回答了他。

哦，那我就已经是十九岁了。哈利点点头，扳着手指数起来，被德拉科带回家有九年了。我们是在我十岁的时候遇到的，哈利玩着纸杯陷入回忆。

（以下第一人称为哈利，属于回忆部分）

我十岁之前都是和姨妈他们一起住的，他们对我很不好，因为我是爸爸妈妈留下的负担，他们是不得不照顾我。十岁的时候我在家附近的公园里遇到了德拉科，他递给我一根棒棒糖，我吃了。

之后我就晕倒了，等我醒来的时候就已经在德拉科家里了，他给我换了衣服。我跑出去找他，想要回家，结果发现我被关在了地下室，里面有很多哥哥，应该是有四个，最大的差不多有十八岁，最小的只有十三岁。他们和我说，我落入了一个恶魔的手里，那个恶魔叫德拉科•马尔福。

我一开始不理解，因为德拉科对我很好。他下来的时候发现我醒了，于是就把我抱出地下室，坐在他腿上吃水果看动画片。他说他知道我的姨妈一家对我不好，非打即骂，而他是上帝派来拯救我的，他是个天使。

他看起来很真诚，而且说的也是实话——姨妈他们确实对我很不好，而德拉科也的确对我很好。他给我布置了一个超棒的卧室，里面有很多乐高，还有机器人军团，甚至还有一个小小的篮球架，他会陪我一起玩游戏，打球。

我们没有邻居，因为德拉科说他的天使身份不能被发现，所以我们要住得离其他人员远远的。

我一直不知道为什么地下室的哥哥们要说德拉科是恶魔，我曾经偷偷跑过去问他们好几次，可是他们都没说原因，只是让我有机会就跑回家，报警。

可我不要回家，那儿不是我的家，德拉科这儿才是。

而且，逃跑是一件很可怕的事情。我见过。

有一天晚上我被楼下的声音吵醒，我悄悄出门，看见德拉科把一个哥哥按在墙上，脱下了裤子。那个哥哥一直在求饶道歉，小声啜泣，但是德拉科没有理会他，他一把捂住了他的嘴让他别叫出来，不然会把我吵醒的。

德拉科捅进了那个哥哥的屁股里，用他身前的棍子。他一直动啊动，动啊动，那个哥哥浑身泛红，腿也软了——因为我看到他有好几次都没有站稳，是德拉科抱住了他。

这种机械重复的运动看得我犯困，于是我回到了床上。之后我隐约听到了一些嘈杂的声音，可能是德拉科在用什么工具吧。

后来我才知道那是做爱，后来我才知道那是因为那个哥哥试图逃跑。

德拉科会在天气好的时候带我去院子里踢球，因为我们闹得太厉害，足球常常满天飞，我不得不跑到各种地方去捡球。有一次德拉科把球踢飞了，我在一棵大树后面找到了球，旁边还有一块没有种上草的光秃秃的土地，像是刚刚埋了什么。

我指着那个地方问德拉科为什么它和其他草地不一样呢？

他回答说那是因为下面埋着的是他曾养着的宠物。

晚饭的时候我和德拉科一起来到了地下室——对，有时候我会和他一起过来给哥哥们送晚饭。那天我们准备了三份牛排，德拉科亲手做的，特别好吃。我还在疑惑为什么只有三份的时候却发现地下室的哥哥只剩下三个了。

那倒是刚刚好了呢。不过，剩下的那个去哪儿了？我记得他叫派特，是之前准备逃跑的那个。难道他成功了？

派特去哪儿了？我好奇地问德拉科，旁边的哥哥们都沉默地低下了头。

去上大学了，去到了很远很远的地方。他回答我，在最后一份牛排上浇上酱汁，带着我走出地下室。

那我以后也会去上大学吗？

不会。哈利会一直陪着我，一直一直。他抱起我回到卧室。

哦，那是我们第一次做爱。

说起这个，其实我们的第一次挺糟糕的。我太小了，完全无法容纳德拉科，塞进三根手指都很勉强。他一直很耐心地扩张，我喊疼的时候会吻我，摸着我的背。折腾了快一个小时后他总算是进去了，不过没多久就缴械投降了，他说是我太紧了。还有，拥有我的感觉真是太好了，美好得都不真实了。

之后地下室的哥哥们一个接一个地去上大学了，花园里的土堆也越来越多，我开始怀疑德拉科究竟背着我养了多少宠物。

我们每天都呆在一起，吃饭，踢球，做爱，和......抱歉，我们的关系和一般监护人和被监护人的关系不一样，我们不正常。

我十六岁的时候发生了意外，我说错话了。

那天是个雨天，我站在窗前穿着睡衣，下半身什么也没穿，内裤也没有，因为德拉科不喜欢，他觉得脱内裤太浪费时间了——鉴于我们每天都要做上好几次，还不包括手活和口活。

他问我想要什么生日礼物，我说我想要去看看我的姨妈一家，我已经好几年没有见过他们了。

他突然就生气了，像按着派特一样把我按在墙上操干，说着不允许我离开他，直到我晕过去。

我醒来后是在地下室，脚上铐着脚链。德拉科坐在旁边，他说他对我很失望。

你不应该想着离开我，哈利。我花了这么多年才找到你，你是最完美的那个，也是最后一个。你为什么要离开我，嗯？他起身离开，只留我一个在地下室。

你该好好反省一下。

你也是这么对他们的吗？我问他，你也是这么对派特他们？他们也曾是你最后一个？

不要侮辱我，哈利！他把门关上。

之后的三年就像复制粘贴一样无趣。他每天都会带着食物到地下室，看着我吃完，然后我们做爱，做上几个小时，直到该吃下一顿饭，吃完再继续做。

他偶尔会带我上楼，换个地方做爱。他最喜欢的就是把我压在客厅的玻璃上操干，一边做爱一边看着花园，看着他们，说着我是最完美的孩子。

那时候我才明白，大学，原来就在我们的花园里，就在那棵大树后面。

我想，我也快要去上大学了。

于是我动手了，用我偷偷藏起来的斧头，在他为我口交的时候砍向他的后背。鲜血飞溅，是暖暖的。我接着砍了十五下，直到他从我身上滑下去，握着我性器的手松开。

这就是我杀人的经过。

4.

我看着哈利，一时间不知道该说什么。他看起来很平静，对自己这九年的遭遇一点儿也不感到悲伤或者难以启齿，就像是在说一个故事一样。

你说的德拉科，是德拉科•马尔福？我小心地提问。

说起来，我们调查这个人很久了，他似乎和很多起失踪案都有关联，而失踪的都是十几岁的男孩子，毫无疑问，这就是他的偏好。可令人失望的是，马尔福很擅长隐藏自己的踪迹，他在十几年前就销声匿迹了，从此网络上再也没有他的活动，所有警员都以为他出了意外已经死了，我们都在庆幸孩子们少了一个对他们虎视眈眈的人了。但没想到受害者依然存在，而现在就出现在了我眼前。

是的。哈利点点头，他掀开自己的衣服，他的胸口上有一个大大的纹身，写着“Draco Malfoy’s”。就是他。

你是最后....你还在他家见过其他孩子吗？十几岁的小男孩？我问哈利。虽然这样做无疑于揭他伤疤，逼他回忆那些不堪的往事，但我需要确定他是最后一个受害者。

没有了，没有其他人在地下室，也没有人在房子里出现过。他说我是最完美的一个，也是我最后一个。如果这是你想问的话。哈利放下衣服，有些担忧地看着我，我会被怎么样？会判死刑吗？还是会被关在监狱里一辈子？

我不知道，哈利。我摇摇头，不过你是受害者，我想陪审团不忍心定罪的，怎么说你也是......受害者。犯罪的是德拉科•马尔福，你是那个幸存者。

他点点头，也就是说我不会有事的，是吗？

门被推开，哈利被吓了一跳。我瞪着那个急匆匆闯进来而吓到哈利的同事，他也不好意思地看看哈利，然后说化验结果出来了，衣服上的血都是马尔福，根据出血量判断，马尔福绝无生还的可能。

但是我们还是要去确认一下，我小声和他讨论，接着转身看向哈利，哈利，你可以告诉我们你从哪儿逃出来的吗？我们得去看看。

哈利皱起了眉，不行，德拉科不喜欢别人进他的房子，他不会喜欢你们进去的。

可是，他已经死了，他不会再伤害你了，哈利。我和同事都蹲下来轻拍哈利的肩膀——他看起来很不安，尤其是提到马尔福的时候。

对...他死了，被我杀死了。哈利看着我们点头，好，我带你们去。

之后哈利带我们去了案发现场，马尔福的残肢凌乱地散在地下室里，在花园里我们也挖出了十几具被分尸的尸体，那些本来应该上大学的孩子们。

再之后哈利被宣告无罪，所有人都在同情这个被囚禁了九年，精神不稳定的孩子。

最后，哈利被送进了医院接受治疗。

一切都很完美。

5.

哈利穿着条纹病号服坐在床上看书，虽然从十岁开始就没有再接受正规教育，但是德拉科在家也教会了他不少东西。

门推开，医生走了进来，手里拿着药片。

“该吃药了。”

原本空洞且面无表情的哈利抬头，露出了微笑。

“Finally。”

6.

成功解决了一件常年悬案的我开心得不得了，每天上班都是哼着歌踏进警局的。

今天也不例外。

“嘿，汤姆，你怎么这么高兴？”B队的同事问我。

“这不是解决了一件悬案嘛，你知道的，十几年前消失的马尔福和那十几个男孩。”我喝了口咖啡，“最后一个男孩杀了他并且逃了出来，跑到警局报案。我们跟着他回到案发现场，确认马尔福死亡，并且也找到了那十几个男孩的埋尸地。愿他们安息。”

“真不错，你们成功抓住了那个变态，哈？”同事叹了口气，“不像我们，三年了，连个头绪都没有。”

我凑过去看他手里的文件，是一起灭门惨案，女贞路小惠金区4号，一家三口在三年前于一夜之间相继死亡，死状颇为残忍。

“加油，凶手总会露出马脚的。”我拍拍同事的肩膀，接起了电话，“这是汤姆......什么？哈利不见了？怎么回事？窗户是开着的？你们找到他了吗？......我马上过来！”

“出什么事，兄弟？”

“哈利......马尔福案的幸存者，昨晚从医院逃出来，刚刚被人在三个街区外发现了，在一个垃圾桶里。”

“God......他......”

“我原以为他逃出来后就安全了......”

7.

公园里的长凳上，一对情侣正在接吻，他们戴着帽子和墨镜，在大夏天里，这幅装扮倒也不奇怪。

“你太辣了宝贝，我真想和你在这儿就做上一次。”情侣之中金发的那个摸着怀里的黑发少年，在他耳后落下密密麻麻的吻。

“我以为昨天的那次已经能让你满足了？”黑发的那个坐在金发怀里，借着身体和衣服的掩饰，揉着金发男人的裤裆。

“当然满足，那是我觉得最棒的性爱之一。不过和你做爱这种事儿，我怎么会嫌多呢？”金发男人搂着黑发的腰，少年的外套宽大到足够掩盖金发男人伸进他裤子里揉他屁股的手。

“之一？”黑发的那个挑挑眉，“还有哪次让你印象深刻？”

“你十六岁生日那次，在我们杀了你姨妈一家之后，那晚的你热情得让我招架不住。”

“那是你应得的。”黑发的那个——哦，或许我们该直接一点叫他哈利了——亲了亲金发的那个——同样，我们也可以叫他德拉科了——的嘴唇，手伸进了德拉科的裤子里。

“不需要宝贝，我可以为你做任何事，不要回报。因为你是...”

“最完美的那个。”他们异口同声地说出，相视一笑后再次吻在了一起。

接吻完毕，哈利靠在德拉科身上，穿过他的肩膀看着后面草地上玩耍的孩子们。

“或许你可以为我再做一件事？”

“你说。”

“我想要那个小女孩，你看，坐在树下的那个。”哈利痴迷地看着坐在树下的红发小姑娘，她只有三四岁大。

“哈利...”德拉科迟疑地喊着他的名字，“你......”

“你不觉得很像吗？她的红发，绿色的眼睛，像极了我妈妈......”哈利露出微笑，“我想要她，德拉科，我还想叫她莉莉。”他低头看着有些失落的爱人，揉乱他的头发，“没关系，我们可以找一个金发的小女孩当我们第二个女儿，叫纳西莎，好不好？”

“女儿？”德拉科抬头，“我以为你......”

“以为我什么，德拉科？我们不是结婚了吗？难道不应该有孩子？”哈利掐了他一把，“不过我们只会有女儿，你别想要个儿子，我不会允许的。怎么，你想找一个新的男孩来顶替我？”

“什么？我当然不会！”

“那就好。”哈利亲亲他的嘴角，躺在男人的怀里，“我要她，德拉科，我要莉莉。”

“我们会有的。”

8.

“Help！”一个女人冲进警局，手里拿着一张照片，“请帮帮我！我的女儿失踪了！她叫克里斯蒂娜，红头发，绿眼睛，今年四岁！God，please help me！”

与此同时，某幢城郊的别墅里，哈利和德拉科正看着床上睡得正熟的莉莉。

“你看，”哈利给她盖上小被子，“我们的莉莉多可爱。”

“是啊。”德拉科把莉莉的头发别到耳后，“她可真漂亮，看她的眼睛，和你的一模一样，不愧是我们的女儿。”

哈利起身吻着德拉科，“我们会有纳西莎的。”

“对，我们会有的。”

  


  



End file.
